1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved EMI structure.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,106 B2 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a pair of front and rear metal shells commonly enclosing the insulative housing. The front metal shell includes four peripheral walls with a receiving formed thereby, a plurality of shoulders perpendicular to and extending beyond the peripheral walls, and a plurality of extensions extending backwardly from the shoulders. However, the front metal shell is manufactured by drawing process which will result in high manufacture cost. Alternatively, the first and the second metal shells can be divided into multiple parts with simple structure for easily mass production. However, how to assemble these multiple pats to realize excellent grounding characteristics puzzles those of ordinary skill in the art.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the shortcomings described above.